


Double Kill

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Change the World, or Die Trying. [5]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Chess Metaphors, Gen, Trans-Dimensional Travel, Video broadcasts, grey morality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: I did a thing!So let's see what happens when Midoriya gets yeeted into the Death Note universe because why tf not? It's fun seeing how this'll work out.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, Midoriya Izuku & Ryuk (Death Note), Midoriya Izuku & Takami Keigo | Hawks, Midoriya Izuku & Yagami Light, Yagami Light & Ryuk (Death Note)
Series: Change the World, or Die Trying. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772263
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85





	1. Slow-Motion Car Crash

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side series really, so don't expect too frequent updates. Apologies!

Some villains make sense for him to kill with the Death Note (Which he was carrying in his backpack right now), villain masterminds that killed several people, or commanded other people to kill, or something else of that scale (even with those specific requirements there were a  _ ton _ of villains to eliminate). There were other villains that were debatable, he kept a list of those in a separate notebook, to make decisions about later. Some he eventually wrote down, others he’d released online subtly for the heroes or vigilantes to find. Still others he hadn’t made a decision about yet.

And then there were some, like the villain he was currently fighting, that were just  _ annoying _ . He’d continued his internship with Hawks and was currently fighting a “villain” that just made people slightly annoyed or have an intense desire to pee, so no biggie, on his way back to UA. He’d intended to give the notebook away soon, but now he was trapped fighting a villain when he’s dressed as a civilian. (Hawks had given him permission to fight, and he’d be there soon.

In fact, there was a person that had been struck seven times with the orange blasts the villain emanated, and aside from trying to find the nearest restroom, he looked fine. This villain wasn’t even worth the Death Note, and was only an annoyance. To be honest, this is something the police should probably handle. But he was here, so he might as well get involved. He ran up to the villain and grabbed onto him, tanking a blast that made him feel a tiny bit sad.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked, wrapping the villains wrists together with a plastic zip-tie, one of several that were in his pocket. “Just… why?”

“This was a trap.” The villain said, grinning. And oh no that wasn’t a good sign, he shoved the villain away the moment he heard those words. But the villain only started laughing and then he felt his body  _ shift _ . The last thing he saw before his vision turned to black was the winged hero showing up, yelling for him.

He’d lost his vision while standing up, and regained it while standing up. Although the villain was gone and instead of standing in a cleared area of the street, there were just crowds of people walking around, looking around as if there was nothing wrong. Was this an illusion quirk? He pinched himself hard and then waited. Nothing. So this wasn’t an illusion quirk then? He must’ve been teleported somewhere.

_ “We bring you live coverage from the ICPO.”  _ A female reporter spoke from a screen, which grabbed everyone’s interest. It got his interest too, because he had no idea what the ICPO was, and this way he could get information about where he was without sounding stupid. And it didn’t look stupid to look at the alert screen, especially because his phone didn’t work and Ryuk wasn’t even here. That was the one thing that scared him, especially because he had Ryuk’s Death Note. Where did the Shinigami go? It was weird to have the Death Note and not have the Peanut Gallery following him around. Or even just being the owner of the Death Note. This is very strange.

He looked up at the screen to see a figure he recognized. Somewhat. The hair was much less blue, the skin had a “natural” tone, and there wasn’t a small set of horns on his chin, but this was definitely Lind T. Taylor. Or no, no it wasn’t. This man was called Lind L. Tailor. This was very strange.

_ “I am at the forefront of the International Police Task Force. My name is Lind L. Tailor, however you might know me more as L.”  _ The man spoke, and he felt like he was just having a record-scratch moment. Was he a couple of months in the past but also in an alternate reality? He looked around to see there were no people with obvious mutation quirks, no hero merch anywhere, and the entire world just looked… normal.

_ “Criminals all around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. These crimes are the most atrocious acts of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down wherever you are.” _ _   
_ If there was any moment that he would have a deja vu, this was the moment he would have it. This was a different world, a different time, yet there was Kira here as well, and there was L instead of T. Well then, he’ll have to see what he can do. All he has is the contents of his backpack in this world in the past. (He knew this was the past because nobody was using a smartphone) This was going to be a test of his survival. He activated One for All, satisfied he could still feel the energy rushing through him. If he was right and this place didn’t have people with quirks, this would be a major advantage, something to pull out in a pinch. 

Still he should watch, to see if this world’s Kira made the same mistake he did. Wait, maybe that’s where Ryuk was! Alright, so he has to find the second Kira. Or maybe the original Kira. This is going to be awkward.

_ “Kira, I'm all but sure of what your motivation for doing this is, and I know what you hope to achieve with your murderous rampage. However, what you're doing right now is pure evil.” _

Here was the main point, the greatest moment of weakness of his life. Was Kira going to make the same mistake he did? He needs to find out what happens, and then plan accordingly. T, or in this case L, is probably not expecting a new Kira to appear so soon. He’s going to be at a disadvantage here, because he won’t be able to access the task force, but at least he can run interference, muddy the waters a bit. If this is a world with no villains, then he’ll target organized crime lords, corrupt politicians and CEOs, and serial killers. He may have to adjust who he kills because he doesn’t know who Kira kills.

But here’s the moment of truth.

_ “Already we have been tracking down the people that could have done this heinous act, and have begun gathering evidence. I won’t reveal any more, because of the nature of this as a worldwide broadcast, but you will be caught, like so many criminals before you.” _

And here T, no it’s L, dammit, was really laying it on thick, really laying in the tauntery. But would L-Kira (His creative term for the Kira in this universe where T was L.) really do it?

Seeing Lind T. Tailor grasping his chest and collapsing in his chair made it obvious that L-Kira had fallen to the taunting. This could be the opportunity to view the fight in a more simplistic matter, to see what might happen from L-Kira’s fight with L, and if he ever got back to his main universe, he could use this as a great opportunity. 

People had begun to move Lind’s dead body from the screen, just like they had for him, and sure enough, L’s logo appeared a moment later.

_ “Huh. I had to test this just in case, in the minute chance it was real, but I… I never expected it to actually happen.”  _ L’s voice here sounded more hesitant than T’s had, but then again, L didn’t live in a world where the vast majority of the world’s population has superpowers.  _ “Kira… It seems you have the ability to kill people remotely, without having to even be nearby in person. I would’ve said this was impossible if I hadn’t just seen it right here and now. Listen to me Kira, if you did actually kill Lind L. Tailor, the man you just witnessed perish on live television, I should inform you that he was a death row inmate whose execution was scheduled for today, that person is not me. _

_ “Police officers arrested this man in absolute secrecy, and nothing about him was released, so you wouldn’t have known about him on the TV or the internet. It appears even you don’t have eyes everywhere.” _

It was like watching a car crash in slow motion, watching as L set back L-Kira several steps. The worst part was that he’d experienced all of this before, and he could almost recite the next lines from memory. Looks like L was just a natural-born genius then. To quote Ryuk, this is going to be interesting.

_ “But I assure you, L  _ is _ real. I’m not some fantasy, so now I give you a challenge. Try to kill me right now!” _

Aaaand another nail in the coffin. If L deduces L-Kira is in Japan, that means that he’ll need to appear to be somewhere else. Maybe like the US, he can do something like that. He can pull what he did with the Stain video, and make it look like he started killing because L challenged L-Kira. It was perfect!

_ “Go on! Murder me like you did Lind L. Tailor! Slaughter me where I sit! Can’t you do it‽” _

He was feeling a strange combination of secondhand embarrassment and deja vu that was pretty much indescribable. It was like he was an observer watching a car crash but couldn’t do anything to stop it, but at the same time looking at someone committing the same mistakes he had done, and also having memories of these actions.

“What’s going on?” A man neatly dressed in a suit, complete with suitcase, asked no one, lowering his phone in the process.

“Look!” A younger boy called out, pointing at the screen with one hand as his other was clutching some handheld console, sneakers stomping on the ground when he got up. “It’s Kira versus L!”

So this was what the crowd thought when they watched him make a fool of himself on live TV, huh? Good to know.

“Wait, what?” a female voice asked from the crowd.

“This is crazy!” A construction worker called out from right beside him.

“Do it, Kira!”

“What is L doing?”

“Someone should shut off this broadcast!”

“Does L have a deathwish?”

Only he remained silent, as did L, and soon the entire crowd got silent. A young man went to speak, but a young woman covered his mouth with her hand, and made a shushing motion with her other hand.

_ “Can you do it?”  _ L asked, a bit quieter this time.  _ “Why not?” _ Even quieter this time, as if L couldn’t believe it. Then there was more silence.

_ “Well Kira, looks like you can’t kill me after all.”  _ And he could  _ hear _ the smug smile L had from the other side of the computer. L seemed to be more expressive than T, so maybe T’s quirk affects emotions to some degree. This is perfect!

_ “Let me return the favor for you out of professional courtesy. I'll tell you something that you will certainly find interesting. This was announced as a worldwide broadcast, however, we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world in specific regions until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I know now where you are, Kira.” _

Unlike T, who approached this with neutral, almost tired detachment, almost like he was bored, like this was nothing strange, L seemed to take to this with glee and gusto.

_ “The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident, but in actuality, the first of your victims was a suspect in Shinjuku.” _

Even the city where the first victim was killed was the same? What is this alternate reality? If any gods are real, not just the gods of death, then he’s going to curse their names for throwing him into a world he doesn’t know. Or maybe this was penance or purgatory for using the Death Note. Whatever it was he’s going to get through it anyways. That’s what he has to do.

_ “Of all the criminals that recently died of heart attacks, this one's crime was, by far, the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only ever reported inside Japan.” _

His first kills were some of the few Yakuza bosses who had survived, so that’s probably how T figured it out. Go figure.

_ “I used that information to deduce this much. You are in Japan and your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means you haven't been killing for very long.” _

T had deduced the same thing, but in this case L was probably right. He’d waited for over half a year for little reason. If L-Kira was any smart, than he would’ve started immediately.

_ “We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population, and, luckily, we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never expected that things would go this well, but…it won't be too long now before I am able to sentence you to death.” _

T had thought the same thing, but it’s been four months and T was nowhere closer than this(sort of) great announcement.

_ “Naturally, I am interested to know how you're able to commit these murders without being physically present…but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you and arrest you… Let's meet again soon, Kira.”  _ L ended the transmission then.

So this was it then. The pieces were on the board. L seemed to have the positional advantage, but it was time for some new pieces to be added to the game.


	2. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we see how L and Light react to the new killings.

He’d been mostly focused on what L was saying, how effectively L had started the game by putting him on a back foot, that he almost didn’t notice it.

Right before the whole business with Lind L. Tailor and L, Ryuk had  _ flickered _ .

“I feel sort of strange, Light, as if there’s somewhere else I have to be right now.” Ryuk commented.

“What, did you drop another notebook?” He asked. “If you did, then we might have to have a talk.”

“I didn’t, but who knows, maybe something happened. And even if I did drop another Death Note, that wouldn’t be any of your business.”

“If you want to be that way, Ryuk. Well, we’re going to see what happens now.”

He woke up to find out that there were more deaths attributed to “Kira” overnight. People he hadn’t even thought about, such as the head of a major terrorist organization, a known crime lord, and two corrupt politicians. So there is someone with a Death Note for sure then. Based on the approximate times, it looked like this Kira was based in the US, but it could be that this Kira had seen the broadcast from L somehow and learned from his mistake.

“Ryuk, do you know another Shinigami that might drop a Death Note?” He asked. Because who knows? From what Ryuk told him about the Shinigami realm that there are many Gods of Death. So maybe one did the same thing Ryuk did.

“In order to drop a Death Note to the human world, a Shinigami would have to have a second Death Note, which isn’t easy to do. There’s only really one, Fingal, who could pull it off, but he’s still banned from dropping a Death Note for over 250 of your human years.”

“You’ve been helpful lately, Ryuk, why is that?”

“It’s just so very interesting. I’m curious about who dropped the Notebook, who knows what will happen?”

“Well, we’ll have to see what happens. Who’s going to be involved in this task force I wonder?”

The next day, like clockwork, five more people died. They weren’t people he’d usually go after, but he definitely approved of what this second Kira was doing. So you too have a Death Note, mysterious person, what are you going to do with it? For now you seem to be going after people I haven’t judged yet, but what are you going to do when the supply of corrupt individuals with massive amounts of power find out how to hide themselves from you?

In the meantime, he should focus on finding the identity of L. The more people that have a Death Note, the worse it will get for L, and the better it will get for him. One more step towards his plan to be the God of the new world.

* * *

_ “L, I have some worrying reports when it comes to the Kira investigation.”  _ Watari said.

For Watari to call something “worrying” meant that it was definitely not good. Watari was never the type of person to over exaggerate, so even something like Watari using the word “worrying” meant that something was really bad. 

He’d thought that confronting Kira and identifying his rough area would at least intimidate Kira, but it only made Kira kill villains inside of Japan, as if to confirm his suspicions. But there were more deaths. Over the past four days, the amount of deaths increased thirty-three percent, and there were new people dying. CEO’s of corrupt companies, heads of criminal organizations, corrupt politicians. People that Kira had never targeted before. Was it possible that Kira had started investigating people to hunt down? It was possible, but unlikely. Currently that was standing at 13% odds. Was an organization using the guise of Kira to seize even greater power? This was also possible. 

But this was bothering him. This had all started the night after his broadcast. This will be something he’ll bring up at the next task force meeting, which was right now.

_ “L, killings have only increased ever since you made your broadcast.”  _ The voice of Yagami Soichiro came through the speaker.  _ “Hasn’t your broadcast only emboldened Kira?” _

“I don’t think so, it looks as if Kira’s murders had a slight hiccup after the broadcast, but the killings have been remaining steady. I don’t think Kira has been particularly emboldened. What we need to focus on is the method with which Kira kills. Heart attacks at distance is something extremely difficult to pull off, and due to the primarily worldwide spread, and the average distance from certain locations in the Kanto region to the ICPO headquarters, it can be deduced that Kira can kill from a great distance. 

“I would like you to analyze the times of killing, find out when the deaths take place. Using this, we can hopefully narrow down the identity of Kira.”

_ “Wait, what do you mean about focusing on the method that Kira murders with?”  _ One of the other detectives asked.  _ “We’re not going to pay attention to the fact that Kira is assassinating a bunch of influential figures? We’ve got a lot of fire under our asses to get Kira into a noose as soon as possible. You may be able to hide your identity, but we’re public figures! The chief superintendent and Minister of Justice are wanting you to forget everything and put your full focus on this case.” _

“Believe me, I am focusing everything I have on this case, and the deaths of such important figures are definitely something to examine. I think a second person has gained the power of Kira. I suspect, if you look, there’s two patterns in the times of death. And please, use Japan time for everything.”

There was thirteen minutes and twenty-eight seconds of delay, and then one of the detectives spoke up.  _ “You’re right! The assassination of influential figures happened between 6 and 10am, and the murder of criminals happened between 4 to 5pm and then 8pm to midnight. What does this mean?” _

“It means there is a second person who has gained the powers of Kira, and is trying to cover for the first, which only makes me even more sure that the original Kira is in the Kanto region of Japan, and the secondary Kira is as well.”

_ “But doesn’t the evidence suggest that Kira is in somewhere like the United States or Canada?” _

“That’s what the new Kira would like you to think. By killing at inconvenient times, this new Kira is trying to convince us he’s not in the Kanto region of Japan.”

_ “Why is the second Kira in the Kanto region of Japan?” _ _   
_ “Because the new Kira also saw the same broadcast that the first Kira saw, based on the time of the first killing, it didn’t have time to be broadcast across the internet. Even if this isn’t the case, we should go by this assumption because with this information, we can find the new Kira if they exist.”

_ “IF‽ What do you mean if?”  _ The detective yelled.  _ “You’re basing this on something that’s not even certain? The Minister of Justice wants something concrete, L!” _

This is why he only takes cases that suit his interests, situations like this. He makes it clear he doesn’t work at the beck and call of the elites, and actually this case-by-case basis is time he uses to vet cases to see if they interest him. Damn this second Kira knew what he was doing. Fine then, he’ll find information about the first Kira then.

_ “Look, L.”  _ Yagami Soichiro said.  _ “If you can narrow down the suspects even more, there’s people who are willing to shell out billions of yen in funding, or however much you need.” _

“Money is not a motivator for me, I have enough as is. However, what I’m interested in is the data for the two weekend days, the sixth and the seventh. Can you track the data for those murders?”

The microphone picked up the shuffling of papers and the typing of keys on a keyboard. He has a theory of what would happen, and this is going to confirm or deny his theory. 

_ “The murders appear to be more dispersed over that time, just scattered all around the day. I don’t know if there’s enough information to get a pattern here.” _

“Perhaps not, but four days is certainly enough to establish some pattern. Based on the timing of these murders I can assume that the first Kira is a student.”

_ “How can you make such an assumption, L? Based on these murders, wouldn’t it be just as likely that the first Kira is a normal worker? And the gap between 5pm and 8pm is for family interaction. Isn’t this just as likely?” _

Hm. No wonder Yagami Soichiro came in recommended by Watari, the chief detective had some good points. But there were flaws to his logic.

“87% of high schools in Japan let out between the hours of 3pm and 4pm, and 91% of cram schools function between the hours of 5pm and 8pm. It is much more likely that Kira is a student and we will go forward with this fact in mind. Now as for the second Kira, this one is more difficult.

“The second Kira is pretending they're in the United States by murdering during what would be between 4 and 8pmEST, but as I revealed, this Kira is also in Japan, meaning they kill between six and ten am. And this pattern has stayed constant for this time?”

_ “Yes.” _ Another detective said (he should really start memorizing their names now)  _ “The weekend didn’t seem to affect the second Kira with his murders. So what does this mean, L?” _

What did it mean? The targets that the second Kira is going after aren’t the criminals being shown on TV or criminals in jails. The newer Kira has different targets. Corrupt CEOs and politicians, dirty crimelords, and other such criminals are not broadcast on television. It requires research, digging through databases, comparing data, and pretty much doing his job.

“It’s not surprising that the new Kira is only murdering during this time even on the weekends. Considering the type of people this new Kira takes out, he has to investigate his targets and see if they are worthy, so his weekend is devoted to research.”

_ "So what is your plan now, L?" _

"Let me explain..."

* * *

“Alright, so solving this problem is pretty easy. All you have to do is separate out the common function, in this case it is (x - 3).” He explained, writing some notes down on the paper. “And if you look at these larger polynomials, all you have to do is keep pulling out common binomial and monomial functions until you have the equation factored out. Now, I think you should be able to do a couple of questions on your own.”

“Sayu, Light, dinner’s ready!” His mom called from the kitchen.

“Coming mom!” Sayu yelled back, running out of his room and down the stairs.

“Hey, you’re going to do some of these problems, right?” He yelled back, but she didn’t hear his response.

“Helping your sister with her homework, you’re not worried at all, are you?” Ryuk asked. “Wonder why that is?”

“I have the new Kira to thank for that.” He replied. “It’s actually quite a simple concept.”

“Huh? Why is that?” Ryuk asked. “Isn’t the other person with the Death Note killing less people than you are?”

“Ah, but this is where the second Kira is smart.” He started. “He’s going after high-profile targets, and because these people are influential and are technically innocent, there’s going to be a lot of pressure on L to take out this new Kira as soon as they can. Now L can probably focus on both of us at the same time, but it still will dull the edge of his deductive skill, and makes my job all the easier.”

“Ooh.” Ryuk exclaimed, grinning. “This is far more interesting than I’d ever have suspected. You really think this second Kira is this intelligent?”

“The more cynical thought is that the new Kira is just killing rich people for the hell of it, but looking close you can see these people are all technically responsible for things like murder, embezzlement, and poisoning populations.” He tossed Ryuk an apple. “I’m not going to say any more, you can figure it out.”

“Oh ho ho, what do you have planned, Light?”

“You’ll have to wait, Ryuk.”


	3. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya is adjusting to life in the new world, and had even made a few friends.  
> And maybe he trusts these people enough to tell a couple of secrets.

When he walked down the stairs, he was surprised to see his father sitting there. “Dad, I didn’t expect to see you home today.”

“I know.” His father said, sighing as if he’d aged ten years. “I’ve been working on a big case lately, and not only is it making me work long hours, but I’m putting my life at risk.”

“Are you sure you shouldn’t get out of the case?” His mother asked. “If your life is in danger, then maybe you should do a different case. I know your job is dangerous, but if your life is in real danger, maybe you should take another job.”

“No!” his father yelled out. “This is something I need to do. I can’t let this crazed serial killer go free.”

“Well I think it’s honorable.” He said aloud. “I’m proud to call you my father.”

“Light.” His mother gently scolded. “Don’t you care about your father’s life?”

“I do, but-”

“Light.” His father said, cutting him off. “I’m glad you support me, and I need to do this, because the case I’m working on is so important.”

“Is it really worth risking your life over?” His mother asked.

“I think it is.”

He couldn’t help smiling. What a twist of fortune! This is proof that he’d been chosen to use the notebook, as everything was going in his favor. There was even a second person that had gotten a Death Note, and seemed to be using it to help him out.

“I’m curious about something.” He said to nobody in particular, just to say it aloud. “Has the task force figured out there is a second Kira?”

“Oh. How do you plan on checking that?” Ryuk asked. “You’re not a part of the task force.”

“I’m not.” He agreed. “But my father is. And because we’re on a home network, I can do this.” He clicked with his mouse and it opened up a set of files and a couple of screens. “I hacked into my father’s police database, which means I have access to the information on the Kira task force.”

Of course even now, the information wasn’t easy to access, he had to hunt around for the information. Likely L’s doing. Did that mean he’s already suspicious of people in the task force? No, it’s probably just standard operating procedure for the detective. After searching around for ten or so minutes, he found the data. It was in the file “Accounting and budget information 1997-1998.” The most boring file name in the world, but it made sense that it would hide the Kira task force information. Scrolling through it, he found out some very interesting information about him and the newer Kira that had popped up.

“They suspect a student already? That’s interesting.” He commented, and continued scrolling. “And the second Kira is closer than I thought. I already suspected that but I’m glad that L confirmed this for me.”

“Oh?” Ryuk asked. “How did you get to that deduction Light?”

“It’s simple, Ryuk, this Kira almost immediately started killing after the broadcast from L, meaning he was also in the Kanto region on the broadcast. And it’s possible he’s controlling the times of killing himself because the times are pretty consistent. But there’s also something else that’s interesting, L already suspects that Kira is a student. I have something ready for L to interpret.”

He had plans for this before, but if L was getting this close, then he had to make a bigger message.

* * *

There’s a saying that exists out there called “fake it until you make it”, and it’s pretty much right. It’s surprisingly easy to convince people you belong, and that you can do what they need you to do. For example, he managed to secure this pretty good job at this one construction company that didn’t ask too many questions after only a week being here. The foreman looked at him with a critical glare, but he easily lifted a large weight (which the foreman claimed to be close to 200kgs), and that convinced the guy to let him work for him under the table.

The foreman was missing a pinky finger, and had enough tattoos that showed Izuku he was most likely working for the Yakuza, but he could deal with that later. He could only use the barest sliver of One for All without the very visible lightning sparking in the air (which he still didn’t understand what it was, it wasn’t  _ real _ lightning or electricity, that he was sure of.) but if his life was in danger, then he’d use as much as he could.

He wondered if Ryuk had been the one to give the original Kira the Death Note. It could be. Was this travelling across realities, or just far into the past, where the story of the Death Note had been lost to the sands of time. Or maybe T already knew about this and was going to meet him personally and ask about the Death Note, and then gauge his reactions. Or maybe-

No, he can’t let himself go down this mental spiral. He’ll worry about everything related to the Death Note when he returns. And it’s not like he didn’t have a plan for if he were incapacitated like this. He’d given instructions to Fingal, along with over three dozen apples, and the Shinigami had seemed pleased to go along with his request. He knew Ryuk would be less inclined to do something like this.

How was Ryuk getting along anyways? Well he’ll figure it out when (or if) he gets back.

He’d found his thoughts had been straying more and more to the home he’d left behind. The friends he had made, they were his first real friends! And how could he forget his mother? He was absolutely alone here, and it had dragged on him.

“Hey Yamikuro, what’re you thinking about?”

A male’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. Right, he’d been hanging out at this one cafe where he did research into people to kill as Kira, and he’d ran into a group of people. They’d been fascinated with his laptop (which wasn’t too bad to explain, he’d have hated to explain his smartphone, which was why he’d gotten a normal cell whenever he could.

“Nothing much really, it’s just there’s been a lot on my mind.”

“Duude. You act like the weight of the world’s on your shoulders. Chill out man.” Aishiya, the guy who’d snapped him out of his thoughts, replied. He reminded Izuku of Aokaiyo, the guy he’d met in Hanrun Kal. Dammit, he needs to stop being reminded of the old world.

“I mean, if you’re worried about this whole Kira situation.” A girl spoke up, Ryukano Makyo, if his memory isn’t faulty. “Sure it looks pretty scary on TV, the whole murder thing, but there hasn’t been a case in the world L couldn’t solve. So he’ll probably be around for another week at most.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” He replied. “It did just scare me a bit.”

“That’s pretty fair, I’d have to admit, when I saw Kira kill that Lind L. Tailor dude on TV, it kind of freaked me out.” A third male voice added.

“And that’s how you know something’s scary.” Ryukano stated. “If Akayo-kun’s scared of it, then it’s really something scary.”

“Mak-Makyo, it-it’s nothing like that.” The guy replied, waving his large arms. “I mean, it’s… there’s  _ some _ stupid things I’m afriad of.” He finally blurted out, crossing his arms.

“Like what?~” She asked tauntingly. “What’s the great Seiichi Akayo afraid of?”

Even though Izuku couldn’t see Seiichi’s face, he knew the guy was blushing. “It’s… don’t make fun of me guys, but I’m kind of scared of the dark.”

“Are you scared of darkness, or what could be lurking in the darkness?” He asked almost absentmindedly. 

“Thanks for making that ten times more scary dude. I hate that thought now.”

“Well  _ I _ think it’s perfectly okay to be scared of the dark. Plus I saw your adorable nightlight.”

Cue another round of flustered half-words from Seiichi.

“When do you think they’re going to ask each other out?” Aishiya whispered into his ear as they took a few steps to separate themselves from the bickering “couple”

“Who knows? It could happen anywhere from the next minute to never.”

That made Aishiya laugh. It was actually pretty nice to hear. “Guess you’re right Midoriya. Glad to see you out of that slump. And hey, if you want to have a serious talk, I’m here for you man.”

“Maybe later.” He replied. “Anyway, where were we going?”

“There’s this killer arcade you  _ need _ to see dude.”

And just like that, he let himself get swept up with this little group, having banished the thoughts of the world he’d left behind from his mind, at least temporarily.

Five hours later, he arrived back at the hotel room he’s staying in, at least temporarily. He doesn’t know how long he’s going to stay here. He could go back in three seconds. Or three years. Or until he dies. So he’s starting to plan for the long-term.

As he sat down at his desk and opened up his laptop, his thoughts wandered to the life he was currently living. It certainly wasn’t the life of a normal teenager, but it felt  _ right _ somehow.

He walked over to the bed and layed down in it. At least back in the world he came from, he had Ryuk to bounce ideas off of, but here he was absolutely alone. He couldn’t tell anyone about his role as the newer Kira, One for All, and the fact he’s from another world.

There were forum sites in this world, as it turns out, and he accessed them under the username Defiant. On the off chance he was going to be here for a while, he should have an information network ready, and he was already getting himself settled into the underground.

That’s when he got a notification on YourCosmos, and it was a group chat that he, Aishiya, Ryukano, and Seiichi were in. There were a few other people in there but he didn’t know who they were yet, but he might meet them soon.

But this wasn’t from the group chat, it was a direct message from Aishiya.

**Aishiya_Toyamaru:** Hey Yamikuro, are you doing good? You seemed kind of down lately. 20:34

Maybe he’d underestimated how observant and smart Aishiya was. Damn it. And what was he supposed to say? That he’s come from an alternate reality, and he keeps getting reminded of the world and people he’s left behind. Hell, he’s even missing  _ Ryuk _ at this point. But dammit, what is he supposed to tell Aishiya? He has the feeling this guy is not going to let it go, so he’ll probably have to say something.

What was he supposed to say? Screw it, he’ll write from the heart. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt so damn nervous, but what was he supposed to do?

**Yamikuro_Korihara:** I just met you guys, so I didn’t want to mention this, but my mother left Japan, and I don’t know when or if she’s coming back. 21:07

The moment he sent the message he regretted it. Why did he do that? It sounded so stupid? Well he can’t unsend it now, so he might as well roll with whatever punches might happen. And he can always change his name and alter his appearance again. He’s done it once he can do it again.

The ping of a notification immediately made him click it.

**Aishiya_Toyamaru:** Dude. I… 21:10

**Aishiya_Toyamaru:** I’m not going to pretend to know what you’re going through, and we haven’t known each other for that long, but all of us will be there for you. 21:11

**Aishiya_Toyamaru:** If you need anything, you can just ask dude. 21:12

What was he supposed to do? He’d… 

He barely noticed him sitting back in the hotel bed, tears streaming from his eyes. He’d been so caught up preparing for everything he needed in this new world, he realized how lucky he’d been.

A question flitted around the edges of his mind, as he was just falling to sleep, a question he barely acknowledged at all. 

Did he want to leave this world?


End file.
